Wanted
by Doubting duplication
Summary: Sanji had taken an unexpected souvenir from his stay on Kammabakka Island. Little did he know what it meant for Zoro. Nakamaship. Possible slash in future chapters.
1. Prologue: Once upon an Okamaland

**Title: ** _Wanted_

**Description: **_Sanji had taken an unexpected souvenir from his stay on Kammabakka Island. Little did he know what it meant for Zoro. Nakamaship. I am still contemplating their relationship, so there might be implied slash or slash in the future chapters._

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **_One Piece belongs to Luffy, the soon-to-be-pirate king, and Luffy belongs to Oda Eiichiro :)_

**Spoilers: **_Return to Sabaody Arc /Pre Fishman Island Arc_

**Warning: **_Extreme drama and cheesiness, with some OOC moments. Harsh Language._

**Author's notes:** _Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic and I thank you all for checking it out! Reviews are very welcome, be it constructive criticism or simply just a casual comment. Anything that would help improve my writing skills is greatly appreciated! :)_

_The following chapter will be longer than this one~_

* * *

><p>The man yawned, scratching at his purple mess of an afro, slightly out of its usual shape due to its encounter with the pink heart-shaped pillow from a good night's rest. The rounded crown sat snugly at the top of his head.<p>

Honestly, it was tough being queen. Some random blonde had trespassed into his kingdom, attracted and attacked all his people, snatched away the 99 Vital Recipes, only to leave two years later without a single word of apology or gratitude. He still remembered the look on the blonde boy's face from yesterday, when he departed from _Kammabakka_ with the queen's candies.

Just the memory of it was pissing him off.

After the queen's routine of greeting his beautiful subjects who complimented his exotic make-up and outfit, he walked elegantly to the long dining table, and seated himself as a maid pulled out his exclusive magenta chair-or he should have, had he not seen the castle wall where posters of the Straw Hat Crew were hanging.

"Inazuma," The Okama King gestured towards the paper-covered wall with his gloved finger, "Weren't there three more wanted posters when Vi last put them up?"

"Iva-san," the yellow and white haired lady, as Inazuma had chosen to be, answered mildly, "I happened to witness a tall, lean silhouette ripping them from the wall sometime before the going away party for Black Leg Sanji." She paused to let out an almost inaudible chuckle. "The stench of tobacco was overwhelming at the crime scene…"

Ivankov's azure make-up smeared where his brows gathered up into a frown. His long, deadly lashes fluttered thoughtfully, and for a short while, an expression of absolute bewilderment took over.

Then a knowing smile drew across the okama's wide jaw.

To confirm his suspicion, he inspected the three empty spaces among the remaining posters, and eventually put two and two together. The smile, then, evolved into a full-on fit that had the large man rolling on the floor, clutching at his stomach while he strained to not die of laughter. Inazuma stood, gawking at this odd behavior, tracing the Queen's movements with concerned eyes. If it was any other occasion, Ivankov would have pretended to be in pain, and followed it up with his usual "_… I'm fine! Hee-Haw!" to_ relieve his fooled candies from their worry.

But not now. Not when he had discovered the _biggest_ joke of his life.

Now he was _really_ looking forward to his next encounter with the blonde.


	2. Chance

**Author's notes:**

_Hello once again! Instead of doing my daily load of school work, I have been working on this fic for the entire Pro-D Day! It would be perfect if not for the fact there are at least 3 tests coming my way next week…_

_Anyways! (Sweatdrop) Please Read and Review!_

_As for Nico Robin's eyes, I combined the anime and manga colours. Hope this takes away some of the confusion you might have :)_

* * *

><p>A shudder crept down Sanji's spine, touching his body in that slow, teasing way.<p>

If only it was Nami-swan or Robin-chan rather than this stupid fever that touched him…

A line of blood trickled down the cook's heated face and instantly, Sanji could care less about being stuck on a ship loaded full with fucking transvestites after his ass.

He was going to meet the goddesses. Soon.

They were already far too attractive for his feeble words to describe two years ago, and now, he can only imagine how much the girls have grown, in both mind and _body_…

Sanji leaned back and rested his waist on the island, eyes closed as imagination lead him to a rose-coloured, romantic universe free of the revolting creatures that would jump at him the second he unlocked the galley door.

Nothing good ever came out of hanging around okamas. He had been convincing himself that tolerance was needed to reach Saboady Island, the rendezvous spot with his ladies (and _nakama_). As a result of his retarded decision, the cook was down with a severe case of cold. The cause, of course, just _had to be_ the fatigue accumulated from his daily scuffles with the Newkama Kenpo masters.

In the end, Sanji had spent a good half of his trip coated in sweat under a barrier of bed sheets, grunting unintelligible words as the monsters nursed him back to health.

On top of the pink from the recovered fever, Sanji's skin flushed even redder as the memory of the past week haunted his mind, replacing his daydream of Nami and Robin.

It was _fucking embarrassing_. He could almost hear Zoro snickering at the concept of the cook suffering from a cabin fever, quite literally.

_Zoro._ That's right.

That damn marimo was the one who made him feel this crappy in the first place.

Sanji let a hand reach for the rolled up posters under the left of his suit jacket. As he smoothed them out atop the kitchen table, the cat burglar's mischievous face smiled back at him, followed by the dark-haired archeologist's mysterious gaze. Sanji could never wrap his mind around how her blue eyes managed to flicker with hints of chocolate.

The last poster, most crumpled -mainly due to how Sanji had snatched it off the castle wall- of the three, depicted the green-haired idiot.

Unlike the former two, the shown man did not look out the picture. Instead of meeting the cook eye to eye, the man glanced toward one side at something distant. A hint of untraceable emotion was captured with precision. Almost like…..sorrow?

Sanji laughed dryly. As if a mere marimo was capable of such high-level thinking.

The blonde raked one hand through his bangs, though his eyes were still glued on the pirate hunter's image.

What the fuck was he doing?

Despite his conscious kicking him for the thievery, Sanji felt justified for his deeds. It was unmanly to do so, he admitted, but _no _man would remain one if imprisoned on an island without a single lady to ogle. Without the posters of the girls, he would have withered long ago.

Still, that was not what currently bothered him.

Why had he taken Zoro's poster along with the others'?

The cook had all but forgotten the idiot swordsman, with all the hell he's been through on _Kammabakka _Island, and was certain that he would, if not for the poster being there at the right time and place.

An urge had tugged at Sanji's arms as they extended toward the portrait, and in the next moment, he found an extra weight rolled up comfortably against his yellow shirt, underneath his suit.

The sensation had lingered and it was creeping Sanji out.

His muddled thoughts were bringing back the nausea from his fever, making his feet unsteady as he sank into one of the tall stools by the table.

Taking a cigarette from his pack, the blonde felt the tension dissolve from his body as soon as the familiar scent of tobacco stained his lips.

Good thing chopper wasn't here. Who knew what he'd do if he learned that Sanji was smoking immediately after his recovery from a cold?

After a long drag and the confirmation of his sanity, Sanji decided to just brave it and face whatever approached on the destined island. Lust aside, he was genuinely excited to meet his _nakama_.

Not even the most annoying marimo could change that.


	3. Denying the Bait

**Author's notes:**

Another day spent with my laptop actually in my lap as I type frantically~

Why am I not freaking out about my Chemistry test+ retest? Ha ha ha…

In the next chapter, our two protagonists will finally meet!

**Warning:** LOUDNESS and CHAOS. Language. Wordiness.

* * *

><p>Zoro was never lost.<p>

Even when the swordsman made out the muffled roaring of what seemed like a raucous mob of airheads below him, he remained unstirred.

The old man had said this was the ship. So he wouldn't question it.

What alarmed him was the same view that surrounded him whether his eyes opened or closed.

_Correction, _Zoro sighed.

His _eye_.

The swordsman blinked out the darkness, eventually adjusting to the dimness of his environment.

He was on deck, if the sails and the Jolly Roger flag resting above him were anything to go by. Although the massive sails fluttered not even the slightest bit, he could hear water gurgling as the ship's bubble coating pushed through the ocean, descending-

what?!

Rising from his nap, the one-eyed man, perplexed and irritated, zoomed in on a vague figure among the many that were almost directly beneath him on the lower deck.

"Today is the day that marks our entrance into the New World!" The figure barked, in a tone blazing with excitement. "ARE YOU GUYS READY?!"

"HELL YEAH!" The cluster of shadows replied, mirroring their captain's enthusiasm.

"THEN, TO FISHMAN ISLAND WE HEAD!"

"AYE, CAPTAIN!" A mixture of whistles, yelps, and croaking laughter that can only be described as cacophony echoed throughout the enclosed space within the bubble.

The uproar was interfering with Zoro's train of thoughts. He was fixed where he stood, glaring down at the clueless crowd as if he could obtain the answer to why he was stuck in this mess with just a murderous look.

It didn't work.

Okay. He had arrived first and, consequently, he was bored out of his mind.

So he thought he'd give fishing a shot.

Now, suddenly he was heading for Fishman Island, somewhere in the very depths of this body of water.

Above, in Sabaody, men devoured fish. Below, _fish_ devoured _men_.

Zoro jumped down.

Before the pirates could even see what hit them, the swordsman had whirled through the crowd, wasting not a single movement as he pulled _Shusui _from its sheath and marked his targets with the dull side of his blade. After all, these were not guys worthy of scars.

An instant of silence fell upon the ship. The air hung heavily, thickened by dust particles, which were swirling frantically from the swordsman's motions.

Then, the thud of bodies collapsing onto wood broke the lull, and it was over.

Zoro relaxed and, out of habit, shook off the nonexistent blood from Shusui's gleaming surface.

"Ss-STOP RIGHT THERE!"

_Shit. _

Zoro froze, taken aback by the fact that he had actually missed one of men, or more precisely, the captain who led them. The man was trembling like an autumn leaf on a lonely branch, a dagger jumping in his shaky hands as he slowly pointed it in the swordsman's direction.

His face was shaded by a plain black fedora-most likely his version of a captain's hat. The man's thick coffee curls sat at his shoulders, making Zoro wonder, once again, why a man would ever want to keep hair that extended beyond the neck. Of course, the _idiot_ love cook had mocked him for lack of fashion sense when he voiced the thought aloud. In Zoro's defense, it was simply illogical to grow and treat one's hair with care when it would ultimately serve as a distraction during battle.

Long hair and bangs also made facial expression unfathomable, which was the reason behind his constant wariness towards the shit cook. Not knowing what thoughts occupied the blonde's stupid mind put Zoro at a disadvantage, one that made him vulnerable.

And Zoro was _never_ vulnerable. He made sure of that.

"HEY!"

Pulled away from his trance, Zoro tensed when he saw the captain advancing, right hand released from the dagger hilt only to disappear into his red pirate coat. The man grinned, with a strange regained confidence, revealing scarce yellow teeth that were rounded or chipped around the edges. A sinister premonition hit Zoro so hard he practically stumbled over his boots, barely catching his footing as the large man drew close.

What the hell was wrong with him? Zoro knew the man was nothing special, a small fry compared to the foes he fought- shadow manipulators, giant cyborgs that could send anyone flying for days across the vast ocean...

Yet his instincts ran wild as the captain pulled out a glimpse of brown, and-

Zoro's eye took in his own face, etched into the faint, dirt-colored poster held before him.

The expression he wore must have been hilarious, judging by the condescending look on the other man's smug face.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL? KNOWING YOU'D BE CONVERTED TO 120 MILLION BERRIES ONCE I SLAUGHTER YOU HERE, HUH?! DON'T WORRY; I'LL PUT THAT CASH TO GOOD USE IN THE NEW WORLD, RORONOA ZORO!" The captain exclaimed in his deafening tone, thrusting forward his blade.

All of a sudden, Zoro was furious.

He was angry at the man who betrayed his expectations.

He was angry at himself for overestimating his foe, for acting as pathetic as the man.

But above all, he was _fuming_ at the _fucking portrait_ that reproduced the emotions he tried, with all his might, to kill off.

_Shusui_ responded to his wrath with one swing that split the entire vessel into two clean halves, from keel to topmast. The bubble around the ship instantly burst and caused water to gush in hungrily, impatient for its fresh victims. Losing its previous "submarine" function, the grand galleon ascended, shooting upwards in the ocean. Zoro walked leisurely on the flooded deck boards until he found his way back onto the higher decks. Turning a blind eye (he mentally sighed) to the chaotic screams beneath, he yawned and shut his functional one.

He had erased that hateful piece of paper, watched it twirl away in the current with satisfaction.

Granting that his instinct wouldn't err like it did previously, Zoro was assured of his survival through this little journey under the sea. Through newly obtained powers, he could feel the growing presence of the water surface even with his eyes closed, and it suddenly occurred to the swordsman that he was going to need to fish again once he resurfaced.

There was just no way anyone went without food offerings to a reunion with Luffy. Besides, he could command dartboard brow to make appetizers out of the fish, and eat them while he downed barrels after barrels of _sak_e. It was one of the limited things Zoro found pleasure in and he sure as hell wasn't missing the opportunity to mess with the _ero_-cook when it's offered.

_Sake_ sounded especially appealing after two years stranded on an island with Mihawk and his variegated collection of western liquor. Whenever the _Shichibukai_ sipped at his glass of wine, which was basically _always_, Zoro had observed with utmost interest how the man's stern features softened, reminding him of his kind dojo master, Koshiro. However different they may be, the two had left their trace in his present sword style, and despite all complaints, Zoro was grateful.

So in honor of his teachers, he promised himself that he would not lose, _ever_ again, to anyone.

Even if the adversary happens to be himself.


End file.
